


Enlightening Conversation

by spiralicious



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Humor, M/M, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur explains what's wrong with Star Wars over his cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightening Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Thanks for pinking, Kira!

Arthur had been adjusting reasonably well to the twenty first century, at least in Merlin's opinion. Though, the thoughtful look on the former king's face while he ate his bowl of Cap'n Crunch was making Merlin worry a bit. It was the same one he'd had when he realized that boxer shorts had a front flap. It had been an awkward, but enlightening conversation. 

“You know what's wrong with _Star Wars_ , Merlin?”

“I have a feeling you are about to enlighten me.”

“They have these supposed knights, but there is no code of honor...”

“Well, they do have a sort of ethical code; otherwise there would be no dark or light side, Arthur.”

“And there are no horses.”

“Did you miss the part where they are in space in a galaxy far, far away?”

“And they fight with light. Who fights with beams of light?”

“People with advanced technologies in science fiction movies?”


End file.
